Betrayal
by tiny teeth
Summary: Song fic. Kurama cheats on Hiei. Hiei asks Kurama to give him something Kurama not ready to give. All is forgiven but is all well?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMERS- Characters not mine neither is the show. The song is not mine niether is the artist. (Cry me a River Justin Timberlake)  
  
TITLE- Betrayal  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama and Hiei are sitting on a over sized chair. Hiei is sitting on the chair back while Kurama rests contently between his legs. Hiei picks up the silver brush he brought for his lover and gently brushes his kio's beautiful red hair. Kurama flips his hair to one side and places his head apon the fire demon's awlays warm lap and enjoys the simply contact and attention he is receiving.  
  
You were my sun  
  
You were my earth   
  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
  
So you took a chance  
  
And made other plans  
  
But I bet you didn't think your thing would come crashing down, no  
  
Hiei is waiting in a tree masking his ki completly, so he can sneak up on Kurama and scare him a bit. Kurama walks under him just as he was about to pounce, a male class mate grabs Kurama and whispers something in to his ear. Kurama shakes his haed with a slight smile and follows the boy back to his house. When they arrive, the stranger neverously struggles to unlock the door, once unlocked his gently pushes the red head inside and quickly follows behind simultaneously locking the door. Two hours later, Kurama is leaving the schoolmate house as he does the boy watches him leave, a slight smile is plastered apon his face. He slowly closes the door, and gust of wind rushes behind him. Hiei is now standing in the foyer, as the boy slowly turns he is met with a very sharp, very long blade and the unfriendly youth in black weilding it. Hiei lowers his sword a sniffs the air walks over to the cowering youth and sniffs the air around him. Hiei's eyes frown then he flits away  
  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
  
I already know, I found out from him  
  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
  
And don't it make you sad about it  
  
Kurama walks over to Hiei gives him a huge hug and a quick kiss, which Hiei playfully wipes off still smiling. Kurama bends down and whispers in his ear kisses it then leaves. Hiei is standing for a moment with his eyes downward with a slight blushes spreading on his cheeks. Ten minutes later Hiei is waiting in Kurama's room with a almost unnoticable smirk on his face. He walks over to the deskand starts casually looking thought it rolling his eyes at all the time Kurama has written 'HIEI' on his folder. A folded letter catches his attention he open it. It is very detailed fanasty letter to Kurama but the sender is not him. Hiei drops the letter on the bed a tear gem softly lands on top of it. He shakes his head and quickly leaves out the window.  
  
You told me you loved me  
  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
  
Now you tell me you need me  
  
When you call me, on the phone  
  
I refuse, you must have me confused  
  
With some other guy  
  
Kurama is sitting at his desk staring at tear gem. He places it back into a heart shape box lowers his head on his desks and begins to crys tears trail down his face and collect on the tip of his redding nose and three huge drops fall on the very letter that caused Hiei's tear the ink runs and smears blending the words and letters together.  
  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
  
To cry, cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river-er  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
  
I know that they say  
  
That somethings are better left unsaid  
  
It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it  
  
(Don't act like you don't know it)  
  
All of these things people told me  
  
Keep messing with my head  
  
(Messing with my head)  
  
You should've picked honesty  
  
Then you may not have blown it  
  
(Yea..)  
  
Oh  
  
(Oh)  
  
The damage is done  
  
So I guess I be leaving  
  
Oh  
  
(Oh)  
  
The damage is done  
  
So I guess I be... leaving  
  
Kurama is in his room sitting in a dark corner staring blankly into space. He glances over to the always open window. A figure appears he slowly climbs into the room. Kurama slowly walks over to him to explain. Hiei raises a single finger and gently places it on Kurama's lips and shakes his head solemly walks over to the heart shaped box opens it and takes back his two tear gems. One he gave to Kurama when he frist confessed his love and the other he shed when that love was betrayed. He turns back to Kurama a horde of emotion dance on Hiei's usually steady face. He turns away and leaves.  
  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
  
I already know, I found out from him  
  
(I already know, uh)  
  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
  
(No chance, you and me)  
  
And don't it make you sad about it  
  
Cry me a river  
  
(Go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river-er  
  
(Baby go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river  
  
(You can go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
  
Kurama is standing in the middle of his room. A cold wind blows then silence the only thing that breaks the silence is the sound of tears falling like rain open the floor. A strom rolls in, Hiei is standing in the middle of a recently cleared area in the Makai forest. Katan in his hand and the corpses of birch, pine, and maple lay sprawed in massive heaps around him. He impales the only tree left stand near him, the rain starts his chest is heveing. Sweat and fresh rain trickle down his face masking his tears.  
  
Cry me a river  
  
(Baby go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river-er  
  
(Go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river  
  
(Cause I've already cried)  
  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
  
(Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea)  
  
(Cry me, cry me)  
  
Cry me a river, oh  
  
(Cry me, cry me)  
  
Cry me a river, oh  
  
(Cry me, cry me)  
  
Cry me a river, oh  
  
(Cry me, cry me)  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
(fade to black) 


	2. Forgiven again

Disclaimers- Song, characters and artist NOT MINE. Thank you.  
  
Title- Forgiven again (Part II of Betrayal)  
  
The moment someone promises they won't break your heart. Your heart and the promise will be the frist to break.  
  
"I can not believe he did it to me again." Hiei says through gritted teeth as he slashs mercilessly and effortlessly through yet another demon. His red eyes mist over, as yet another tear starts to well up in his eye. A small curse is barely heard over the faint sound of a tiny jewel as it bounces and rolls away. The others were engaged in thier own battles behind him. From thier point of veiw they only could see a master swordman weilding his weapon with such speed and leathal grace, Yusuke and Kuwabarbara were blissfully unaware his face was stained not only with blood and dirt but also the trails of renagade tears that refused to stop falling. Kurama however knew the truth. It had been three weeks since he and Hiei spoke and that was one sided, which constisted of a lot of begging on Kurama's part.   
  
Time heals all wounds. Love heals even ones that are forever been reopened.   
  
I keep on fallin' in  
  
And out love with you  
  
Sometimes I love ya  
  
Sometimes you make me  
  
Feel blue  
  
Sometimes I feel good  
  
At times I feel used  
  
Lovin you darlin'  
  
Makes me so confused  
  
The final deamon falls to the ground. Hiei reshealths his sword and for the frist time in almost a month he turns around to face the others. The two humans nod their thanks and continue on. In a instant red eyes meet green and for a breif moment time seems to stand still. Kurama slowly walks over to the slightly trembling yet scowling fire demon. Before Kurama could utter a tital wave of 'I am sorry, please forgive me and it won't happen again's', Hiei draws back and punches him full force in the stomache. Kurama immediatly drops to the ground gasping for air and holding his briused missection gingerly while his other hand reachs out for Hiei. His fingers brush the fallen hem of the fire demon's dark garments. He grabs on clinging to the tattered fabric as if his very own existance depended on it.  
  
"Please." Kurama whispers.   
  
I keep on fallin'  
  
In and out  
  
Of love with you  
  
I never loved someone  
  
The way that I loved you  
  
Hiei is once again sitting on Kurama bed. The dark haired one is fully dressed, at the moment but an impatient Kitsune is eagerly removing his own clothes and soon will be focusing on removeal of the fire demons wears. Kurama places a small kiss on Hiei's bare shoulder. This kiss is both an apology and an invitaton. Accepting the invation and the apology Hiei climbs on Kurama, slides between his legs and pins the foxes wrists over his head Kurama happily stays in what ever position Hiei places him in. With in minutes the moon lit room fills the rythmic sounds of springs contracting and expanding. The constant low growl of Hiei and the steady moans of Kurama are heard well into the night.  
  
Oh, oh  
  
I never felt this way  
  
How do you give me  
  
So much pleasure  
  
And cause me  
  
So much pain?  
  
Yeah yeah  
  
'Cause when I think  
  
I've takin' more  
  
Than would a fool  
  
I start fallin'  
  
Back in love with you  
  
Kurama is laying in the bed on his stomach the blankets have slide all the way down his lower back. His red hair clings to his damp with sweat back. He stirs and breifly wakes up reaching out searching for a warm body but feels nothing but cool empty sheets. He pops his head up and looks around the room. Hiei was putting on his boots about to leave when Kurama looks over to him with pleading eyes, begging him to stay. Unable to deny the fox anything his removes his boots and slides back into the bed. Kurama wraps his arm around Hiei and pulls him close.  
  
"Hiei do you love my still?" Kurama asks breathing softly.  
  
"Yes"   
  
"Good."Kurama says with a content sigh as he falls alseep.   
  
"But I wish I didn't love you so much." Hiei whispers to the sleeping kitsune.  
  
I keep on fallin'  
  
In and out  
  
Of love with you  
  
I never loved someone  
  
The way that I loved you  
  
Oh baby  
  
I, I, I, I fallin' (2x)  
  
Fall, fall, fall  
  
Fall 


	3. A kiss and a goodbye

Betrayal part three  
  
DISCLAIMERS- Oh Heavens no I have control over YYH or it's wonderful characters. The song is property of Ms. Bonnie Raitt  
  
Pov changes in the end.  
  
I sit alone in his room the faint smell of flowers permeate the air as the annoy consents drip of the faucet he forgot to turn off all the way pollutes my quietness. I know where he is, I even know what he does despite what he tells me, and yet I still sit here and wait.  
  
"Why?" I whisper  
  
Turn down the lights  
  
Turn down the bed  
  
Turn down these voices  
  
inside my head   
  
Closing my eye as I curl up on his bed hoping the comfort of the sheets will be enough to console me. I stare out the window unmoved from my position and watch the sun disappear behind the mountains. With a sigh and a growling stomach I make my way down stairs. I have no worries about running into his mother because her trust in her son is so deep that she is able to leave him at any given day without worry, and today was one of those days. I make it to my destination, the kitchen. I rummage through the cabinets, nothing. I stand in front of the fridge cool air chilling my body but nothing inside peaking my interest despite my rebellious growling an gurgling stomach. Not even ice cream, but I grab a bowl just in case.  
  
I reach his room and assume my position upon his bed. The darkness is sliced by the cold glow of the street light. Nature sonnet is interrupted by the low hum of a motor and the grinding of rock being crushed. The chrip chrip of an alarm and the perfect slam of a door signalizes he is home. He knows that I am here because I have not masked my ki. His pace is no faster or slow then it normally would have been. He stands in front of the doorway his emerald eyes try their best to catch mine, I won't look.   
  
Here in the dark  
  
in these final hours  
  
I will lay down my heart  
  
And I'll feel the power  
  
but you won't  
  
No, you won't  
  
Cause I can't make you love me  
  
if you don't  
  
I feel his finger tips on my chin coaxing my head up. He step back and opens up his arms beckoning me to fall in to them. I do. I hold my breath afraid to breath in the aroma that is Kurama afraid his would be tainted by the another. My head leans against his chest I can hear his heart beat and will mine to match it's slow steady pace as he rubs small circle on my back while running his fingers in my ebony hair. I want to breathe him in. I want to breath him in. I do and my fears are realized my hand slowly drop from around his waist. My ear is still pressed to his chest I hear his sigh and the rumble of an explanation delevoping in his chest before it can reach his throat. I place one finger on his lips and shake my head.  
  
"Please."  
  
Lay down with me  
  
Tell me no lies  
  
Just hold me close,  
  
don't patronize  
  
Don't patronize me  
  
I pull him in the direction of the bed, he quickly gets the hint and makes a be line for his bed. He innocently lays down on it patting a spot next to himself motioning me to sit. I sit obediently. He inches towards me and makes short of my three belt and in no time we are flesh to flesh. I need him. I want him. I wrap my leg around his waist pulling him closer. I am open to him and he fills me. My body thrashes in delight. I slam my eyes closed as tears well up in them breaking through the baracade of lashes and lids. They streak down my face moisten his shoulder. He pulls back and looks into my eyes his face is asking a question his mouth doesn't need to voice. I try to stop the tears from falling. They won't stop I can't stop because as I look into his eyes, I never find what I am searching for.  
  
I'll close my eyes  
  
then I won't see  
  
the love you don't feel  
  
when you're holding me  
  
Cause I can't make you love me  
  
if you don't  
  
You can't make your heart feel  
  
something it won't  
  
I grab the side of his face an press his lips against mine and feast off what is offered to me. He responses by dipping his hips lower again and again the overwhelming effects on my body stimulates and enlightens me to my core. For a brief moment I thought I felt the warmth of love coursing though my body. My heart has finally slowed down and my body is no longer quivering. And the moment is gone.   
  
Morning will come  
  
and I'll do what's right  
  
just give me till then  
  
to give up this fight  
  
and I will give up this fight  
  
The room is quite except for the soft sounds of Kurama's breathing as sleeps. I slide from under his loose embrace. I ready myself for thr rest of my life. I quickly dress saving my kantan for last because it leans impateintly against the wall eside the window. I walk back over to the sleeping kitsune brush his bang away from his face lean down and barely touch my lips to his.  
  
"One day"   
  
I jump up on the window sill and grabing my sword in a effortless feat. I take a deep breath shake my head and lose myself into the breaking morning.  
  
Cause I can't make you love me  
  
if you don't  
  
You can't make your heart feel  
  
something it won't  
  
"Mmmmm" I stretch out hoping to find a resting demon by my side but am not too surprised to fell only cold sheet and a missed damp spot. I fight the laws of morning nature and relucently crawl out of bed to the bathroom. I notice one of my flowers has been cut of neatly and my desk draw is slightly ascrew. I settle in the bathroom glazing into my own relection replay the events of our night. Every sound, every touch, and every look. In the mirror could see the reality of his gaze he wasn't looking at me he was searching my soul but why and for what? I return to my bed and resting on the pillow Hiei has always used is a single rose suronunded by petals of 'forget-me-not's'. A small note lies in the bed of flowers  
  
  
  
'Good bye sweet fox.  
  
I have and always will love you.   
  
I only can only pray one day you will truly love me.  
  
Hiei  
  
I let the note flutter back down to the bed and walk over to the window and gaze into the brightening clouds. I twhirl the rose in my fingers.  
  
"So do I, Hiei."  
  
by Bonnie Raitt 


	4. Sips and solution

Disclaimer- Ummm YYH I owned it for a hour then I woke up. So it is no longer mine

Summary- time passes season

A refreshing cool breeze tickles the tongues of the talkers and whistles softly in the ears of those ordained to listen. A gentleman short on stature but mighty in presence makes his way through the crowded streets. His black cloak drawn in tightly around his neck as if not to let the simple diseases he calls the human race to penetrate his aura.

POV HIEI

"Hn" I scowl at the nearest homosapian. Three years past and still humans are the same, far to plentiful, annoying and their shrill voices all but make my ears want to bleed.

"Why am I even here?" I ask no one.

"That's why." No one answers.

I stop in my tracks. My breathing quickens and my heart starts to race. It's him. As I stood there at that moment it donned on me I never called his name in the past. He just always came, he was just always right there when I needed him. I open my mouth to cry out his name, but my throat won't produce a sound. I am forced to stand and watch him hoping he would sense me.

"Shuichi....Shuichi." A voice sings. "How sweet you waited for me. How long were you here?"

"Not long." He answers with a smile. "For you I would wait forever."

I would wait forever. I would wait forever. The words just tap danced with titantium cleats around in my mind. Each syllable tormenting me. What about me? I want to scream whilst I beat the shit out of him. Try as I might I couldn't control my emotions and my ki skyrockets. He spins around and our eyes meet for a split second. Before he can utter my name I am gone. I duck into an maintenance alley. He has all but forgotten me. I am no long in his mind. I am no longer in his heart. To him I am no more than a stupid conquest.

"Yoko you shall rue the day you carved my name in your headboard, I swear it." I say through grit teeth as my nails dig into my clenching fist.

Perfectly paced footsteps draw closer and soon the owner of said gait is in view.

"Kurama." I whisper to myself as I pull myself deeper into the shadows of the alley to allow my id gives my ego a superb mental lashing. I slide down the metal door into a grand heap. Throwing my head back a few times letting it slam against the cool steel. The hum and vibration flow through my skull like a demented lullaby.

"Damn. Damn. Damn. " I hiss in chorus.

I shake my head to dissipate the harmonious ringing in my brain. Reaching for the handle to steady myself, the door swings open knocking me forward. Without missing a single beat I am back on my feet and on the verge of killing what ever knocked me down.

"Tee Heee haaa, weeee" squeals the newly made platinum blonde as she swings from the door handle like a disorientated squirrel monkey. I straighten out my cloak and shake my head. I look beyond the young women who hasn't figured out the best way to leave is to actually let go of the handle.

"Fool" I mumble as I step around her and into a dimly lit room. It is filled with small square tables surrounded by chairs. The majority of the light seems to be coming from the center where one man is mixing and pouring bottles of liquid into very very small glasses. The place it self smelled pleasant, well as pleasant as any human filled place could smell, but the patrons reeked of fermented grains and fruits. I walked up the man I assumed who was in charge of the place just as I am about to sit down I see a small illumined sign that glowed in a sickly green letters 'Tavern'.

"What can I get ya fella" says a burly man sporting a white shirt that seemed to be wishing it was two sizes larger. I just stare. He turns around and cracks open a bottle filled with a brownish carmel colored liquid and pours it into a glass.

"Here," he says slamming down the glass in front of me, "You look like you need this."

I simply pick the glass up and sniff the contents. Once my nose stop burning from the smell I down the whole glass in one swig. 'Hot damn what the hell was that.' I scream mentally but mange utter a somber, "Hn."

I slam the glass back down and the stranger refills my glass. For a minute I debate whether or not I should drink........Five glasses later I was less bitter about my situation and heading out the door to Kurama house.

I stand in front of his residence looking in a dark bedroom window, he is not home yet. I shrug and attempt the window it is open. I see old habits are very hard to break. I slip in take off my boots and set my sword and cloak in the corner. I sit on the bed to wait for him. Unfortunately boredom strike me full force and I end up casually looking around inside his desk drawer. I happen to come across a stockpile of letters addressed to him, the faint aroma of perfume bellows through the stack. I read the first few tossing the others on the desk. After two minutes, I am unable to stomach page after page of love declarations, I pitch the whole mass into the trash.

"Hn little girl, the Fox shall be mine." I say as I reclaim my spot on his bed. "One way or another."

Id- in the mind there are three 'levels'. Ego, superego and id. Without going into detail right now (mainly because I can remember all of them) If the ego says, "I think I can fly if I just had the right equipment." then the superego would say, "I guarantee I can fly with the proper equipment no doubt."of course the ids reponse would be, "Why do I need equipment, hell I can fly right now."


	5. All for your touch

**Disclaimers- YYH not mine. Burning Bright> Shinedown's**

Summary- Is physical satisfaction more important than emotional satisfaction? Perhaps not but in the end isn't that better than nothing at all.

_I feel like there is no need for conversation  
Some questions are better left without a reason  
And I would rather reveal myself than my situation  
Now and then I consider, my hesitation_

A figure lays in a familiar bed his chest heave as sweat forms on his brow. A white head ban thrashes back in forth as his head whips side to side as he holds back a scream begging to be freed. His red eyes shoot open, small fangs bite down on his lower lip, before they roll back and close as his body trembles for a minute waiting for his breathing subsides and reality comes crashing back.

"Please" he begs the room. Curling up resting in the dampness. Snuggling up against the pillow the drove him over the edge. "Why am I here?"

The sound of the front door unlocking clicks and echoes through out the presumably empty house. The soft swish of the door being pushed opened making a small vacuum in the cool formal room. The tired face of a medium height red head glows in in the moonlight as it filters in to the room. His eyes are closed his lips are pressed tightly together. His normal light heartedness is gone. His mind is tormented and the reason for his torment is only a few paces away.

"Hiei, why are you here?"

Long steady strides bring him upstairs to his bedroom. The door opens.

"Hiei." He calls in a solemn sigh.

_The more the light shines through me  
I pretend to close my eyes  
The more the dark consumes me  
I pretend I'm burning, burning bright_

The figure does not move a muscle he keeps his breathing even and undisturbed feign a sound sleep. Kurama pads over to the bed sitting down making it shift a little. A small sigh of remembrance escapes his soften lips as he looks down on the sleeping demon. Long fingers reach out to the slumbering face, caressing it. The flesh underneath fingertips begins to tremble at the touch. He continues to caress the expose skin running his nails down the Hiei's thin neck. The sheets cover up the rest of his path. Inquisitive warm hand slide under taught pulled sheets walking down pectorals and brushing across peaked nipples. His playful fingers stop as he feels the breath of his object hitch and exhale shakily. Pulling his hand away, he replaces the covers and walks out of the room quietly closing the door. Kurama decides sleeping in the same room would not have been the best of ideas.

_I wonder if the things I did were just to be different  
To spare myself of the constant shame of my existence_

"Kurama" Hiei whispers as his eyes open to see no one. His body remembers the touch and it yearns for much more.

_And I would surely redeem myself in my desperation  
Here and now I'll express, my situation_

Morning comes as it always does and the bed is left empty once more. Kurama walks back into his room and slips back into bed hoping to still feel a small bit of heat. Only cold sheets and emptiness fall on him as the spread floats down to cover him. He clutches onto the pillow and inhales it he can almost smell the faint smell of dewdrops and autumn breezes. Simply Hiei. He closes his eyes as the beautiful aroma brings him back to a time before all of this. Before the demands were made. Before the confusion, before he uttered his confession. Back to when they were like a wondrous dream. The sort of dream in which you fight to stay asleep for but you are bound to wake from so you spend every waking moment counting the minutes until you can dream once again.

"Why, did you wake me?"

_There's nothing ever wrong but nothing's ever right  
Such a cruel contradiction  
I know I cross the lines its not easy to define  
I'm born to indecision  
There's always something new some path I'm supposed to choose  
With no particular rhyme or reason_

Life has a cruel way of going on. Despite how much you need it to pause for a moment to let your heart and mind catch up to one another. Missions came and went. Hiei skills are unmatched as usual but his blood ran colder than the blood flowing through the veins of the eldest woman on the isolated island hovering over demon world. Even his snide remarks lost their small hint of joviality. Kurama on the other hand became a bit reckless taking hits that he would have normal shied away from. He fought with a black rage that seems to boil just beneath the surface of his famed calm exterior. Day in and day out Kurama dances with death as if she was a little child giggling in his arms, while Hiei plays with others lives as if their souls were candy to be devoured by unwashed and greedy hands.

The days are spent the killing once again like days of past. The nights however, that were once spend releasing all the pain and tension onto one another after such victories were obtained was now spend wishing for those moments to come back. Once again, Kurama is lying wide-awake in his bed. The window is wide open, it is very warm, the air is sticky and any breeze is a blessing. With a sigh he closes his eye and allows himself to be pulled into another dreamless night.

_I feel like there is no need for conversation  
Some questions are better left without a reason_

The bed shifts slightly. Kurama could feel the heat of someone's body as it hovers centimeters over his own. Hot breath excites his skin seconds before delicate touches tickle it. Soft wet trails are mapped upon his open flesh cooling in the air leaving goose bumps in shivers behind. A callous hand grips him distracting him pleasingly from pressures and ministration preformed by invasive digits. The desire begins to boil as his body is opened and then is slowly and deeply refilled. Kurama opens his eyes as he lets a wanton moan roll off his tongue and escape with his heated exhale.

"Hiei."

"Shhh." the dark figure motioned placing a faint kiss on Kurama lips. "You are simply dreaming."

_And I would rather reveal myself than my situation  
Now and then I consider, my hesitation_

Kurama closes his eyes and rode out the ecstasy enriched dream. His body arches as he mental screams to the heaven the name of the one who is weaving his dreams. He wraps his trembling and cramped leg around the night apparition's back begging for his release. It comes in white, hot waves, filling and cover them in its raw passion. The high is quickly brought down as the lone bird sings signally the threat of morning.

The phone rings. Kurama reluctantly gets out of bed leaving a kiss and a warm demon behind for a moment.

"Hello" he says with out a hitch in his voice. "Yes that will be fine." He walks back into his room the sun is already filling his room with her cool rays. His bed is already empty. He places his hand on the spot where they both once laid only moment before entangled in each other embrace. The heat is already gone. "Yea." he says bringing himself back into the conversations. "My days are free" he smiled "But my nights shall forever be occupied."

Kurama looks out of the window and sees his little demon walking away towards the sun being swallowed by it's blinding light. Without a word he shall return with the night.

_The more the light shines through me  
I pretend to close my eyes  
The more the dark consumes me  
I pretend I'm burning, burning bright_


End file.
